Because digital signal processing architectures commonly employ both TTL (transistor, transistor logic) and ECL (emitter coupled logic) circuit components, it is often necessary to incorporate TTL-ECL and ECL-TTL conversion circuitry between successive stages of a system. This is especially true in system designs where one or more or the components are off-the-shelf modules, operating at exclusively different logic levels and powered separately by opposite polarity sources. Because the logic level conversion circuitry provides a voltage level shift between opposite polarity voltage levels, a typical conversion circuit will employ a DC-DC converter for supplying the power level of the polarity not normally available on the module. Unfortunately, however, the signal processing module in which the logic level conversion circuitry is to be incorporated may not have the circuitry real estate that will accommodate the auxiliary (and cost increasing) power supply.